Lettre a Angela
by Allison Mentalist
Summary: Suite à une envie éprouvée depuis tout ce temps, Jane va offrir à son épouse la plus belle déclaration qu'elle n'aurait espéré lire. Pourquoi attendre spécialement la Saint-Valentin? 30 janvier 2003...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour,**

 **Nous sommes le 14 février et pour cette date j'ai été tentée d'écrire un OS, jamais fait avant. Ça m'a donné envie en lisant un dernièrement; Saint-Valentin d'enfer! Il va y avoir une sorte de suite à mon OS, en cours d'écriture, presque fini, faisant un rappel par rapport avec cette lettre. Idée qui m'est venue, donnant ma vision personnelle du drame survenu. Les mots dans cette lettres ont leur importance vis-à-vis de ce qui se passe plus tard donc. Vous verrez en temps voulu.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, aux amoureux, à tous.**

 **A bientôt.**

 **Note:** **J'ai repris la réflexion faite dans la saison 3; Belle famille, quand Jane et Lisbon se rendent à la fête en préparation et qu'il lui explique la façon dont on est considéré lorsqu'on quitte ce milieu. J'ai trouvé que c'était de circonstance. Voilà.**

* * *

Ce matin-là, je partis tôt afin d'éviter un peu, une circulation dense, une longue route m'attendant.

Mon beau costume de vedette rangé dans la housse, pliée sur mon avant-bras de gauche et de mon autre main libre, je caressais avec douceur telle une plume, le front dégagé de ma femme qui dormait paisiblement. Durant un petit instant, je contemplais son visage, esquissant un petit sourire de mari chanceux, heureux ainsi qu'amoureux tombant sous le sens. Mes lèvres se déposaient ensuite sur les siennes, tièdes, sans la réveiller, m'éloignant peu après du lit sur la pointe des pieds. Je sortis alors de notre chambre avant de me rendre dans celle de ma petite princesse aux cheveux d'ange qui dormait également comme ça. _Quelle bouille de poupée !_

Un baiser sur son front blond, la recouvrant légèrement, par la suite, de sa couette patchwork de teinte de fond blanc et rose pâle au niveau de l'imprimé Des oursons tenant des fleurs dans leurs mains, assis, souriants. Je quittais la chambre de ma fille à son tour, quelques secondes plus tard, refermais partiellement la porte comme précédemment, celle de l'intimité conjugale puis descendis les marches. Une fois dans le salon, mes affaires réunis, je quittais là, la maison, vue sur la mer, située d'une manière privilégiée, à Malibu, m'avançais en direction de ma voiture où je rangeais délicatement dans le coffre, la housse ainsi qu'un moyen sac de voyage.

Etant de plus en plus sollicité pour participer à des émissions où je réalisais mon numéro, j'allais être absent pendant deux jours, devant enchaîner avec deux, qui se déroulaient à San Francisco, à 5h 59 minutes d'ici. J'avoue que même deux minimes jours, arrivaient à me faire éprouver un manque de ma famille. Alors, pour combler, en fin de cette journée, je téléphonais à la maison, depuis ma chambre d'hôtel, avec mon portable, comme j'en avais l'habitude lors de mes déplacements, parfois prolongés, après avoir rencontré le présentateur de l'émission pour des mises au point comme il est d'usage. Une charmante chambre d'ailleurs de trois étoiles. J'étais gâté, oui.

-Tu as fait une bonne route, Patrick ? se souciait mon adorable épouse.

-Oui. J'ai conduit en ne commettant presque pas d'imprudence.

Sachant pour quelle raison elle me questionnait à ce propos, je répondais avec un ton désinvolte juste pour l'embêter gentiment.

-Tu conduis trop vite. Tu le sais, ça ?

Au bout du fil, ma femme me le fit à nouveau rappeler, par ce rappel à l'ordre sans abuser d'autorité. Je sentis juste pointer dans sa voix de l'indulgence, devinant que sa bouche était en train de s'étirer.

-Je le sais. en souriant de même.

Je le prenais plus ou moins à la légère, conscient toutefois de ce défaut de conducteur, seul.

-Vous faites quoi de beau ?

-Je vais préparer le dîner, ensuite on mangera devant la télé et on te regardera.

-C'est un bon programme !

J'en souriais davantage, devinant aussi qu'elle en faisait autant avant d'entendre au loin à ce moment, le son de notre petite princesse.

-C'est papa ?!

-Oui. C'est papa. l'informait Angela de son timbre posé, maternel. Elle veut te parler.

Mon épouse me l'a passait au téléphone sans délai, pressée de m'annoncer cette nouvelle.

-Bonsoir papa.

-Bonsoir, ma chérie.

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Non mais tu vas me le dire.

-Aujourd'hui, à l'école, j'ai eu une étoile. La maîtresse m'a dit que j'avais bien lu.

-Oh ! Une étoile !? l'équivalent d'une bonne note. Dis-donc ! Tu es une grande ! Bientôt ce sera à ton tour de me lire des histoires.

-Oui.

Mon compliment la rendit à travers sa réponse, à la fois contente et timide avant de poser cette question dans la foulée.

-Tu rentres quand ?

-Dans deux jours. Je te l'ai dit avant-hier. lui rappelant de mon côté, à voix douce.

-Oui mais… Ça fait long.

-Non. Tu vas voir. Ça va passer très vite. Déjà. Ce jour va finir pour laisser place à demain. Et après, je serai de retour.

-Tu vas vite être à la maison alors ?

-Oui. Je serai vite à la maison.

-D'accord.

Lorsque je partais, ma précieuse Charlotte me posait toujours cette question depuis ses 6 ans. Petite bonne femme !

-Je t'aime, tu sais.

-Oui. me répondit-elle timidement encore.

Le combiné fut ensuite remis à mon autre précieux amour, poursuivant le dialogue. Les enfants rassurés expédient vite.

-Quand elle va te voir tout à l'heure, sa joie va redoubler.

-La tienne aussi, j'espère. Malgré que. Elle est plus mitigée.

-Ça ne m'empêche pas d'éprouver du plaisir à te regarder. Mais tu sais ce que j'en pense. Cette mise en scène.

-Je ne peux pas m'arrêter en si bonne voie.

-Hélas.

Angela en soupirait à l'écoute de ma franchise. J'étais appâté par le succès, l'admettant.

-Je suis désolé.

-Mais je t'aime quand même.

-Je t'aime quand même aussi.

Notre déclaration commune nous fîmes sourire, le mien, qui lui, se montrait en plein élargissement. Nous raccrochions quelques secondes plus tard, devant me préparer avant mon passage dans cette émission. Si ma femme me suppliait souvent de stopper ma carrière de faux médium, nous restions néanmoins soudés même si nous échangions des différents sans que cela ne mène à la chambre à part. Chacun de nous avait assez d'intelligence pour ne pas remédier à une solution si radicale. Nous nous connaissions depuis toujours, l'esprit empli de projets, partant à l'aventure.

Angela issue de l'aristocratie foraine, ses grands-parents qui possédaient des manèges en nombre, ne voulait, tout comme moi, prendre cette suite, fuyant. Nous rêvions d'une vie loin de celle-ci. Le jeune prodige et sa reine n'étaient pas faits pour ce royaume, divertissant soit-il. Tout ce que nous partagions dès le début de notre rencontre, ce que nous avions bâti, je me disais quotidiennement que j'avais hérité, sur ma route, d'une femme en or. Angela Ruskin Jane était digne d'une déclaration à sa hauteur, sa qualité d'épouse. Elle le méritait bien plus que ça.

Avant que je ne raccroche, je l'informai donc, également, de quelque chose.

« - _Lorsque tu iras te coucher, je voudrais que tu regardes dans le tiroir de ta table de chevet._ »

« - _Pourquoi ?_ » me questionnait-elle, le ton intrigué.

« - _Je ne peux rien te révéler de plus. C'est une surprise._ »

Il nous arrivait de fêter de temps à autre la Saint-Valentin, quand c'était possible aussi, hors engagement professionnel. Nous étions là, à deux semaines de cette date à compter d'aujourd'hui. Pourquoi se déclarer spécialement ce 14 février si on s'aime toute l'année, en général ? On peut dire je t'aime sans attendre ce fameux événement commercial dédié aux amoureux. Non ? Je jouais donc le jeu, le mien, en dehors.

Ma femme savait faire preuve de patience. Le tiroir serait ouvert au moment d'aller au lit, respectant cette sorte de consigne. Je pouvais me considérer comme un homme aux élans romantique puisque je m'étais mis à témoigner, la veille de mon départ, tout ce que je ressentais. C'est vrai. La nuit apporte l'inspiration.

 _ **30 janvier 2003.**_

 _ **Tu as maintenant décacheté l'enveloppe**_ (jaune en réserve) _**déplié la feuille**_ (blanche, seul en réserve. Elle en sourit.) _**Tu peux la lire à présent.**_

Elle s'asseyait alors confortablement sur le lit, dos calé, tête appuyée sur un coussin pris auparavant, coincé contre le mur, impatiente, étonnée. Première lettre comme ça, oui. Est-ce que cette envie subite annonçait un pressentiment inconscient bien sûr de cette future punition qui allait m'être infligée ? Ne jamais avoir une nouvelle fois l'opportunité de réitérer ce genre d'écrit et qu'une force invisible m'y pousse sans la sentir ? Malheureusement, je n'étais pas doté de précognition. Les médiums, ça n'existent pas, voyons !

On dit toujours qu'il n'y a jamais assez de temps pour tout. Lorsque nos yeux s'ouvrent, que notre conscience se réveille suite à l'impact d'une violente réalité qui vous écrase, vous le vivez telle une catastrophe naturelle. Le choc oppresse tellement qu'il vous terrifie. Et vous plongez dans l'abîme. La sensation de ne jamais pouvoir en profiter, au maximum.

Celle éprouvée lors de la création de cette surprise réservée, l'était. Cette chance, même sur une feuille, m'avait été accordée. Je l'avais saisi.)

 _ **A toi, Angela, mon amour,**_

 _ **Il était une fois, deux gamins de foire qui chacun dans leur coin, rêvaient que leur avenir serait totalement différent. Et puis, dans ce même monde, ils se rencontrèrent, se marièrent et eurent un bel enfant et une belle maison. Les contes de fées existent.**_

(Résumé un peu cul-cul la praline, fait exprès. Angela l'avait compris ainsi. Elle me connaissait. Pas besoin d'expliquer.)

 _ **En terme réducteur, c'est pour te rappeler que je suis un homme heureux et tant reconnaissant de ce bonheur Toi, Charlotte.**_

(Madame Ruskin Jane en souriait, touchée, amusée par ce qu'elle avait compris vis-à-vis du sens de ce conte avant de continuer à parcourir les lignes suivantes.)

 _ **Comme tu me l'avais confié lors de notre mariage, partageant cette identique pensée Nous étions prédestinés l'un à l'autre. Et ajouté comme note qui te ravivera ce souvenir enragé, qui je pense, sera pris à présent à la rigolade. Ton frère s'était également uni à la destinée de notre jour en nous offrant ce cadeau qui fut que tu ailles payer sa caution en robe de mariée afin qu'il puisse assister à notre bénédiction Si furieuse étais-tu ! Sacré Danny ! Nous en étions déjà arrivés au pire.**_

(Elle riait, cette forte contrariété digérée depuis.)

 _ **Lorsqu'on s'apprête à s'engager vers l'officialisation de liens, on s'engage aussi à toutes sortes d'imprévus. Ma promesse était, bien avant, de ne fuir sous aucun prétexte. De l'humour. Pour te rappeler que je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis, te promettant que jamais je ne défaillirai à ce que je me suis, ce que j'ai promis. Dans les épreuves comme dans le meilleur, nous sommes prédestinés à rester unis l'un à l'autre.**_

 _ **Si je dois te rappeler également pour ne pas que tu sois femme à t'interroger, je suis homme à te soutenir et te préserver. Tu es mon diamant éternel.**_

(Angela fut femme face à cette lettre à s'en émouvoir, le sourire marqué sur les lèvres après avoir acquiescé sur le passage qui désignait son frère, bien pardonné depuis en effet.)

 _ **Si par hasard, par ailleurs, tu aurais pu l'oublier, mes yeux de jeune homme se sont éblouis, tombés d'amour tant ton image qui s'était reflétée dans mon regard, fut hypnotique. Le soleil me donnait l'illusion qu'il t'avait enveloppé d'une auréole telle sa majesté des archanges. Resplendissante, une fleur de printemps. Ta longue chevelure de cuivre clair doré, balayée par un soudain souffle léger du ciel et ta ravissante robe blanche virevoltante Une ode à la féminité. Tu te tenais à quelques distances pas trop éloignées de moi, immobile à côté du train fantôme familial.**_

 _ **Tu m'as adressé un avenant, beau sourire, que je t'ai renvoyé, spontanément expressif. Je me suis senti immédiatement heureux. Tu m'avais remarqué. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant que nous sortions ensemble, précisément, deux semaines plus tard que l'attention réciproque portée l'un à l'autre se soit croisée. Partagés un wagon dans le tunnel de la peur. Il fallait bien voir là, un signe lors de notre première rencontre. Ces prémices ! Premier baiser échangé après une bouchée de barbe à papa ensuite, sans attendre la fin de ce rencart merveilleusement réussi. J'étais devenu un jeune homme amoureux même si j'avais dépassé l'âge d'un authentique adolescent. On ne cesse jamais tellement de l'être. Chère demoiselle, vous aviez conquis mon cœur de jeune adulte.**_

« - _Tu me plais Patrick._ »

« - _Je t'aime, Patrick Jane._ » se rappelait-elle à cette minute.

 _ **Première déclaration imminente, exprimée, le goût exquis de la barbe à papa, imprégné sur ta douce bouche entreprenante. Cette délicieuse audace avait très agréablement surpris le jeune prodige qui souhaitait l'embrasser. Exaucé ! J'admets que j'avais été légèrement décontenancé. Mais mes lèvres ont réagi par un élargissement comblé qui soutenait une euphorie qui les avait électrisée.**_

« - _Ça alors ! Je… C'est un baiser qui prend de court !_ »

La seule réaction était de s'en exclamer. Madame Ruskin Jane avait été uniquement amusée.

« - _C'est bon quand c'est sucré en plus._ »

« - _Je ne dirais pas le contraire._ »

 _ **La seconde déclaration Sentiments communs extériorisés rapidement deux semaines encore plus tard ainsi qu'après avoir échangé nos vœux à l'autel. Ça pétillait d'amour, n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **Une lettre a toujours fait renaître des souvenirs stockés dont celle-ci fit accroître l'amour de la principale intéressée, le visage ému de nouveau, gracieux en même temps, la main posée sur le cœur.**_

 _ **Nous avons en quelque sorte grandi ensemble durant ces belles années, construisant ce que nous avions essentiellement projeté. Je crois pouvoir m'avancer en disant que jamais tu ne me reprocheras, contrairement à certains, de t'avoir kidnappé même si j'en plaisante. Je ne le regrette pas.**_

Angela non plus.

Soit on est avec les forains ou contre. Milieu à part. Si on le déserte, on est alors considéré comme des pestiférés, des intrus, Un branque, un naze.

 _ **J'espère n'avoir eu la maladresse de t'avoir fait souffrir pour quelle que raison que ce soit ou sinon je m'en excuse. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour quoi que ce soit malgré que la facilité de ces mots ne soient pas aussi simplement adoptés. Je te demande juste de me faire confiance, prenant en compte tes mises en gardes. Crois-tu que je nous exposerais aux rayons gamma interplanétaire ?**_

Madame Jane en souriait une nouvelle fois même si la facilité des mots de son époux, n'étaient évidemment pas des plus simples à assimiler. Cependant, elle se promit d'essayer de faire un effort.

 _ **Ma mission est de vous protéger. Si tu savais comme je t'aime, je vous aime ! La naissance de notre amour, celle de notre enfant. Si tu savais comme je chéris notre existence ! Jamais je ne voudrais la compromettre. Je ne suis pas parfait mais je fais tout pour me forcer à m'améliorer. Tu sais que c'est plus fort que moi par moment voire souvent. Notre force qui nous rend indestructible, ce sentiment que je sens se renforcer chaque jour, depuis nos débuts.**_

 _ **Si je t'écris cette lettre c'est pour que tu gardes ma déclaration en mémoire. J'ai une telle chance. Et si, par hasard, tu en serais arrivée à un peu en douter, d'avoir peut-être eu la sensation de m'être montré négligeant, indifférent, saches qu'il n'en n'a jamais rien été. Sincèrement. Mon ultime, infini bonheur. Angela, je t'aime. Fidèlement, éternellement malgré mon personnage insupportable.**_

 _ **Patrick.**_

L'émotion au bord des yeux, madame Ruskin Jane agrandit davantage la largesse de ses lèvres par rapport à tout à l'heure, laissant aller celle-ci sur ses joues, profondément touchée, ébranlée par la joie de cette confession amoureuse. Son regard s'attardait sur cette lettre, pupilles brillantes, enchantées, téléphonant ensuite à son romantique, attendrissant, sensible époux qui avait rejoint sa chambre après la fin de l'émission.

Angela l'avait suivi jusqu'au bout, Charlotte n'ayant eu le droit que de la regarder qu'à moitié, allant se coucher exceptionnellement un peu plus tard sans trop râler. Même si son épouse n'affectionnait pas son métier de charlatan, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Un petit effort, surtout par la femme amoureuse qu'elle était.

La veille, Patrick lui avait remis le numéro de téléphone de l'hôtel Ringdell, qui était en train, maintenant, d'être composé, tenant précieusement de l'autre main, la lettre. Après être passée par la réception, qui la mit en communication avec la chambre 407, sa déclaration ne le fit pas languir. Angela aurait pu faire retentir la sonnerie du portable, car le numéro de l'hôtel n'était pas forcément utile à donner en y réfléchissant. Explication Geste machinal, comme la plupart du temps.

-Patrick ? ... Tu sais que je t'aime aussi.

L'essence de ses mots avait pris toute la dimension escomptée par l'auteur de cette déclaration d'amour. Le visage de Jane s'en était, à cette seconde, illuminé.


	2. Remerciement(s)

Merci Mumu pour ton commentaire qui me fait très plaisir, compliment. Contente que tu y aies été sensible. La trace de ton passage est une récompense.

Merci encore. J'adore toujours Mentalist aussi. Comment ne pas? N'est-ce pas? :)


End file.
